Silent Hill: Letters form Nobody
by Gvera Cross
Summary: A girl named Samantha recieves a letter from her missing father. The latter tells her to come to Silent Hill where her father is waiting for her. Will Samantha find her dad? Will she survive the horrors of the town? Is her father really the one who sent that letter? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Silent Hill: Letters from Nobody**_

Silent Hill universe belongs to KONAMI. I'm using it for my own characters that's all.

Samantha sat by her kitchen window. It was an early September morning. She was waiting for her friend to come over. They always went to school together. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Samantha ran to the door but when she opened it there was no one there. The girl was about to back inside when she noticed an envelope on the door mat. She picked it up and examined it. There was no address on it only her name. The letter looked old. Samantha went back inside and opened it. There was a letter inside.

Dear Samantha,

I know it's been many years since we last saw each other and I'm sorry. I promise I will explain it all to you. I'm waiting for you in a place called Silent Hill. The place where it all began. Please Samantha come and find me so we could be a family once again.

Love, your father Ben Wilson.

Samantha stared at the letter with disbelief. Her father was still alive. Her train of thoughts was interrupted by the ringing doorbell. It was her friend Emilia.

"Why so gloomy did something happen?" the girl inquired

"I got a letter. It's from my dad"

Samantha showed the letter to her friend.

" What do you think about it?"

"Sam think it could be fake. Are you sure it's really from your dad?" Emilia asked.

"Yes I'm certain of it. I kept some of the love letter dad wrote to mom so I know it's his hand writing."

" You don't plan on looking for him do you? I mean do you even know where that place is?"

"No. I tried looking on the internet but I found nothing. It's like the place doesn't exist." Samantha said.

" Well if your dad wants you to find him why didn't he tell you how to get to Silent Hill? There is something not right here."

"I'm still going to look for him Emma. My dad left us when I was three. All this time I thought he didn't come back because he was dead. Now I know he's alive and he wants us to be a family."

"He left you thirteen years ago Sam. I don't think your mother will be happy about this"

"He didn't just leave us Emma. He went out to smoke one late night and never came back. He didn't abandon us for someone else he disappeared .Mom loved him. She still does. Why do you think she didn't marry anyone else in all this time? I think she still believes dad can come back."

" You don't plan on going alone are you?" Emilia asked.

" Of course not Emma. You're my best friend." The girls hugged.

"We better get going or we'll miss the bus." Emma said after glancing at the clock.

The girls went out of Samantha's house and started walking down the street. The bus stop was just at the end of the street. It was a sunny day. The sky was clear. Tree tops already started to turn bright a bright golden colour. Last of the birds could be seen leaving for the south.

The girls walked lost in their conversation about a missing classmate. The boy was Tom Brown. Three weeks ago he went missing from his house. He went to school one morning but never came to school. He didn't come home that night nor any other night. It was just like he vanished of the planet.

"Kind of like my dad." Samantha said.

''I heard some kids say he was abducted by aliens" Emma laughed.

"Things like aliens monster and ghosts don't exist" Samantha said."It's all just peoples imagination"

"You're probably right" Emilia agreed" That's odd. The bus should have been here by now. If we wait for the next one we'll be late for school. Lets walk" the girl suggested

" Ok but it's kind of hard to see anything with this fog"

"It was sunny just moments ago. Where did it come from?" Emma looked around confused. " And I don't remember there being any tall buildings on this street.

Everything was covered in thick fog. The girls could see tall buildings in the distance. As they walked a little further they didn't see the familiar one story homes but much bigger two or even three story houses. Then the row of houses ended but the road went on.

"This isn't our home town." Emilia was getting scared " Where are we Sam?"

Suddenly the girls saw a big green sign saying "Welcome to Silent Hill"

(I wrote this ages ago after playing Silent Hill 2. Yesterday I was cleaning up my desk and this in my note book. Lol I forgot it even there. I'll upload the next one soon. I just need to edit it first)


	2. Chapter 2

"Silent Hill?" Samantha was surprised" that's the place dad wrote about. How did we get here?"

"Maybe we should go back. We'll be late for school" Emilia suggested.

"But what about my dad? I have to find him."

"We could take a quick look around and then come back again"

The girls walked towards the tall buildings in the fog. Samantha was lost in her thoughts. How did they get here? Was her father waiting for her here? What did he mean by the place where it all began?

Two friends walked into the town and soon realized it was abandoned. The cars in the street were rusted broken and all stood pointed in one direction. It seemed that people wanted to leave this town as soon as possible. Most of the buildings had their windows and doors bordered up. The concrete on the street was cracked. In some parts the road had large holes in it.

"Is your dad really in this town?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. I thought I could ask someone once I got here. Now it doesn't seem like it was a good idea to come here. I'll take a look around. Wait here Emma."

The girl walked ahead and found herself at a crossroad. Wherever you look all was clouded by thick fog. Suddenly a shadow flashed on the right. Sam turned her head to look what it was. She could see a silhouette of a human moving in the fog. It was impossible to tell if it was walking away or coming closer.

"Dad is that you?" Samantha called out.

Suddenly she heard her friend scream. Sam ran towards the direction it came from. Her friend was in an alley near where they entered town.

"Emma why did you scream?"

The girl pointed her finger straight ahead. Samantha looked where friend was pointing and froze. It was a strange creature. It was tall and human like but it had no arms and it's legs were uneven lengths so the creature moved slowly like it was about to fall over. It had no face and it's skin was the same colour as rust.

Samantha came back to her senses. She looked around and saw a steel pipe near a trash can. She grabbed it and hit the creature knocking it down. She hit it again and again until the thing stopped moving.

"Is it dead?" Emma asked" What was that thing?"

"I don't know but there might be more of them. I saw a shadow in the fog. It looked human but now I'm not so sure."

"I want to go home" Emilia said.

" You should go." Samantha said

"What about you?"

"I'll stay. I need to find dad."

" Let's go home now. We can come back when we're better prepared."

"I guess that would be the best option" Samantha agreed.

The girls left the alley and started walking the road the way they had come from. But suddenly the road ended in a tall brick wall with a message painted in red paint "No way out".

"What's going here? Sam we just came this way! How can there be a wall here." Emilia was starting to panic.

"Calm down Emma. Please" Samantha begged.

"What if we're stuck here forever. Your father was gone for thirteen years what if he got stuck here. What if we'll get stuck here"

"Calm down Emma! There is an exit on the other side of town. We will find my father then we'll all leave this place together."

"You think you're dad is still alive? Whit all these monsters here."

"He wrote to me didn't he?

"That letter looked old. He could have written it ages ago. He might no longer be here"

" We need to get out of here so we might as well look for him." Samantha decided.

Two girls wandered the streets of Silent Hill. Samantha decided to turn right at the crossroad just in case the shadow she saw before was indeed her father. Walking they saw more creepy shadows in the fog but dared not to approach them. No matter where they went everything looked the same. Suddenly Samantha stopped. All the buildings had their windows boarded up but this one small flower shop didn't. The door was wide open. Samantha went inside and Emilia followed unwillingly. The shelves were filled with dead flowers in pots. Then Samantha noticed something sticking out of one flower pot. It was a folded piece of paper. The girl unfolded it. It was a map of the town and it had two places circled in red.

"What are those marks?" Emilia asked

"I don't know. They could be clues from my dad."

"What if this is a trap?" Emma panicked.

"Last time I checked those monsters didn't have arms. These circles were made by a human. My dad is waiting for me somewhere in this town. This must be a clue to finding him."

The girls went to the red circle nearest to them. It was a hotel but they couldn't get inside. The building was surrounded by a metal fence and the only door was locked. The next marked location was a café. The door was wide open just like before . It was dark inside the girls could hardly see. Emma found a note on the table by the window.

"Billy please tell Alex to take out the trash and check the mail box. It's just outside the back door. The man is so forgetful. One of these days hi's going to get fired."

Emma giggled at the oblivious worked. It seems that this town was once inhabited by real people not jus monsters.

"Sam what do you think happened here?" Emma showed her the note.

"I don't know. It looks like all the people were running away from something." She pointed to a plate of half eaten food that was now rotten.

The girls went out the back door and Emma froze. There was a creature there but it was already dead. It had long and deep cuts in its body.

"Who did this?"

"Emma don't come close that thing might get up and attack" Samantha poked it with one side of the steel pipe. Something fell out of the creatures insides. It was a key. The key had a metal tag attached to it. It said "Grand Hotel staff entrance".

"This must be another message from dad. He's probably waiting for us in the Hotel" Samantha seemed exited.

"I don't know Sam. Whoever killed that thing used a lot of unnecessary strength. It seems like whoever did this was not human"

"Maybe dad didn't kill it but put the key in it. Let's go find my father and get out of this place."

The two girls left the café ant back towards the Hotel.

(So this is chapter 2. The next one will come soon. I wrote the story in Lithuanian so I have to translate the whole thing into English. This might take some time. You want the next chapter sooner than review)


	3. Chapter 3

The door of to the hotel opened with a loud creak. It was completely dark inside. As soon as the girls went inside the large door shut behind them. Samantha tried to force it open but the door stayed shut.

"It's no use. The door is jammed." Sam told her friend

"You mean we're stuck here?" Emma was starting to panic again.

"There has to be another exit. If we find it we can leave. Let's find my dad first. He's waiting for us."

"Samantha why are you so sure that your dad is the one who led us here? To me this looks like a trap."

"You're just scared Emma. Besides the sooner we find my father the sooner we can leave this place."

There was only dim light coming from the gaps in the boards. It was quiet everywhere. Thou this silence was not a pleasant one. There was strange tension in it. The air was thick and it almost seemed suffocating like smoke at times. And the darkness seemed to come alive. Wherever you might go it the feeling that something is watching you from the darkness was always there.

The girls climbed the rickety old stairs to the second floor. Most of the rooms were locked or had broken locks. There was little light coming from the only still working lamp on the ceiling. It's light casted weird and unusual shaped shadows on the walls. Suddenly the light starter flickering. And then everything became dark. When the light went on again there was a boy standing under the lamp. He had grey skin and there was a deep cut in his neck. The child's clothes were all covered in blood. The lights went off again and when they came back on the boy was gone. However there was a pool of blood where he stood moments ago.

"Was that a ghost?" Emma asked

"Whatever it was it's gone now. Let's go" Samantha said.

"I don't want to go that way." Emilia responded looking at the dark hallway."There could be more ghosts there, or monsters"

"We aren't any safer staying here. Come on!" getting annoyed with her friend Samantha went on ahead.

"It's so dark in here. I wish I had a flashlight or something" Samantha thought to herself.

There was a window not boarded up for some reason. The light that came through the filthy glass illuminated a hole in the wooden floor. As Samantha looked down at the gap all she saw was endless darkness. For a faint moment she thought she saw something white moving at the bottom.

"It's too wide to jump across" Emma said

"I guess we'll have to look for a way around it." Samantha said.

"But there is only way and that's the one we came from."

"There has to be a way. Let's try going down to the hole and climbing out on the other side." Sam said.

"How deep do you think this goes?" Emilia looked down.

"It should end on the first floor somewhere."

"It seems to just go on forever. This town is weird. What do you think happened here?"

"I don't know. Maybe my dad knows. If he's really been here for thirteen years he should now something."

''If he's still alive that is" Emma said.

"Of course he is. Now let's go and find something we can used to get across this"

The girls went back into the darkness but his time something was different. They had reached the spot where they saw the boy ghost but the blood was gone. Suddenly another lamp flickered and switched on illuminating another hallway on the left. The girls walked into the new hallway with caution. But nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Soon the hall split into two. One went left and the other to the right.

"Witch way now?" Emilia asked.

"I'm not sure."

A sound of a door slamming suddenly echoed through the abandoned building.

"It's gotta be my dad" Samantha ran off to the left.

The two friends reached the end of the hall. Light was coming from a small window just like before. A door to one of the rooms was opened. Samantha was the first to come inside. The room was a plain hotel room but the bed was missing from it. Instead there were two dead bodies of monsters placed against the wall where the bed should have been. Words were written on the wall in blood above the dead creatures" I can't do this anymore."

Samantha noticed those creatures were different from the ones she encountered outside. These had arms and they were taller and had bloody bandages around their waists hanging down like weird skirts. The monsters had cuts in their wrists.

"You think you're dad did this?" Emilia asked

"I don't know. Why would he write something like this"

"It looks like a suicidal massage. But I don't think the creatures did this. Maybe there is someone else besides your father?"

"It could be. I never thought about there being any other people here but we should be on out guard" Samantha gripped the steel pipe tighter.

"One of them is holding something!" Emilia noticed.

She took the object from one of the monsters hand. It was a pocket knife. There were numbers on it in dried blood "213".

"213? What does that mean?''

"A room number?''

The girls walked out of the room. The number of the one they had been in was 203.

"It must be on the right" Samantha guessed.

So the two of them walked back into the darkness once again. Samantha's mind was full of questions. Something about this didn't seem right. The more time she spent in this town the more it seemed she was being directed by someone or something. But directed to where? Was her father really here? Was she here to find him?

The door to room 213 was slightly ajar. It was bright inside. For a moment they couldn't see anything because of the light coming through the windows. As Samantha saw a human kneeling on the floor she ran up to him.

"Dad?"

The man turned around and the girl realized her mistake. It was a teenage boy. He had blond hair and was dressed in a plain t-shirt a military jacket and torn bloody jeans.

"Tom?" Emilia said surprised

"Who? " Samantha said confused

"Tom Brown. The boy who went missing three weeks ago."

"It's been that long?''

"Yes. The police is looking all over for you. What are you doing here? Emma wanted to know.

"It's a long story. But I'll try to make it short. My mother had cancer. She died about four years ago. Well one day I got this letter from her. And it said to come to Silent Hill. Then when I went to school this fog came out of nowhere and I was here."

"Just like Samantha!" Emma exclaimed

The girls told him what happened.

"So you let those marks for us?" Sam asked.

"What marks? Tom asked surprised.

The girls told him about the clues they've been finding and about the murdered monsters.

"No. I did no such thing. I got attacked by all kinds of weird shit in here but I never left any messages on them. I never found any clues like you guys"

"So you saw those creatures too? Do you know what's going on here?" Samantha asked

"I don't know much but I'll tell you what I know. There are many different monsters here. Some of them not so dangerous the others can be lethal."

"Really. We didn't see much of them. and the ones we saw were mostly dead." Emilia looked surprised to hear this.

"I must day time now." Tom explained" It doesn't get dark here so you never know what time it is. But at night there are more creatures and the fog outside gets much thicker. Another strange thing is that those things are drawn to the light. So if you light a flashlight in a dark place you'll see some really stuff coming your way. My advise don't keep the light on for longer than five seconds unless you absolutely have to."

"So those creatures live in the dark places. Like those halls we just crossed? Emma asked shivering from the thought.

"They are very much everywhere. Why I don't know. There is one more thing I need to mention. It only happened once during the whole time I was here but sometimes this whole place changes."

"Changes? How exactly?" Sam inquired.

"Well first the light's were flickering then I heard this sound like sirens going off. That's when it all happened. The walls disappeared and the floor started changing colour and it was all red. Everything turned red either from blood or just rusted. It didn't last very long but I almost wet my pants when it happened." Tom said embarrassed slightly.

"So you've been in the hotel the whole time? Do you know a way out of here?" Emma asked with hope.

"I think I do. It's the fire escape on the top floor at least I think. I've searched every other floor but that one."

"Why?" the girls wanted to know

"There is this thing up there. It's different from the others. It can come at you from nowhere. I've only seen him there thou. It's almost like he's guarding something."

"What does it look like? Emilia asked

"Well it was dark but from what I saw it's really big. I tried shooting but it doesn't work on him. He looks like he has a bucket on his head and carries around a huge sword. "Tom gave each girl a gun and a flash light." Save the bullets for emergencies. I have some other stuff we can use as weapons. If you girls want to go look around the fourth floor then we better get moving while it's still day time."

And so they left the room. With Tom leading the way towards the stairs to the top floor.

(Chapter 3. You want to know what will happen on the fourth floor? Then post a review saying you want chapter 4.)


	4. Chapter 4

(Before we begin I would like to sort out a few things. I'm sorry if the names caused confusion. Samantha calls her friend Em for short but my computer keeps changing it into Emma. I'm working on a way to solve this. Another problem is that the notebook's missing a few pages so I need to rewrite some parts of the story. I'm really sorry if this caused any inconvenience)

Samantha sat on the floor leaning against the wall of the room. Her head was spinning as the events of the last few hours played back in her head.

It began when they went into the fourth floor. The place was dark like the rest of the building but the darkness seemed to only be in the hallway. The rooms were lit by the dim light from the outside. Those rooms were old with broken down furniture and pealing of wallpapers. Some of the rooms had blood stains in one place or another. Others had ghosts or monsters in them. It was as Tom said there were many different monsters in that town. However they were different from the ones the boy had seen.

Emilia went with Tom to examine the rooms on the right while Samantha was checking all the doors on the left. Most of them were either bordered up from the inside or had broken locks. The girl could hear the voices of her friends only few steps away from her. She slowly walked the dark hall when her eyes caught something white on one of the doors. It was a note

"Meet me in 408 at 2:23.

M."

She tried to open the door but it didn't open. Room 408? Ir seemed like a date invitation. Or was it another clue? Was her dad there? But her father was named Ben. The note was probably for someone else. Still she thought she could have a look. Samantha aimed the flash light at the top of the door. This room was 401. She went down the hall. There was a working lamp right before the room 408. She could see there were drawings on the walls. It looked like a message but was so blurred that only a few lines were visible.

Slowly she turned the door knob and to her surprise the door opened. A ghost of a woman standing in front of the window. Slowly it turned around and Samantha saw that the woman's face was bloody. She had no eyes in that grey face and the blood was running down her neck staining her blue dress and then slowly dripping on the floor. The ghost was holding a knife. She simply glared at Samantha and suddenly tossed the knife at her. The sharp kitchen knife got stuck in the door frame next to the girls face. The spirit then vanished. The teenager shivered.

"What is wrong with this place? All these monsters and weird hauntings. What the fuck happened here?" She thought still looking at the spot where the ghost disappeared.

Samantha searched the room. In the closet at the far corner of the room she found a dress. It was a simple pink girly dress with a ribbon the back.

"This used to be my favorite dress when I was just a little kid" Samantha noticed" How did this get here? Maybe it just looks alike? " she examined the piece of clothing with care. But once she noticed her name sown on the inside of the ribbon there was no doubt left.

While she was standing there holding the dress the door to the bathroom flew open and a creature came out. It was one of those she saw murdered before but this one was alive. Samantha pulled out the gun Tom gave her without really thinking. She shot the creature once and it fell to the ground. The girl walked closer to examine it. The thing looked dead but then it stood up and grabbed the girl by her throat. Samantha tried to break free but her gun fell from her hand and without it she was no match for its strength. The creature began to drag her while still holding her neck. It was just outside of the room when series of bullets came from the dark and killed the monster. Samantha stood up in time to see something white running away. The girl ran after hoping the one who saved her was the one who she was looking for.

"But then why is he running away?" a thought crossed her mind.

Samantha ran into Tom and Emilia coming from the direction she was running in.

"Sam are you ok?" Emilia asked her friend" you're running as if the devil was chasing you.''

"Did anybody ran past you?" Samantha asked.

"No'' Tom said" Why you ask?

"I saw someone. A human. He saved me from a monster and then ran this way."

"Are you sure?" the boy asked" There is only one way and this hall ends in a dead end. There's no place to go. All the rooms are locked, we've already checked."

"So you didn't see anybody?" Samantha sounded disappointed.

"No, but we found out where the key is. It's in room 539 on the west side of the hotel."Tom said" But that's the side where I got attacked by that creature. It might be there again"

"Well there's only way to find out. What do you say Sam?"Emilia asked her friend.

"It's obvious my dad isn't in this hotel so we need to get out of here. May then we can look for a way out of this strange town"

The three of them walked the dark halls towards the west wing. Samantha noticed creatures in the dark but once the saw the light they would move deeper into the darkness. Tom referred to them as Leapers. They lurk in dark places like wall cracks or on the ceiling and then fall on their victim and hold on to them with sharp claw. Like the others these monsters had no faces but they had mouths filled with sharp teeth. Unlike other monsters Leapers didn't like the light and tried to get away from it as fast as possible.

The trio reached the west wing of the hotel. It was dark and quiet. The hall split into two. One way went straight and the other one turned right. Tom flashed some light on the nearest door. The Door number was 501. The door on the right side had a number 550. Once they all agreed to go right something in the air changed. Samantha could feel something electric running down her body. The air became intense and thick like underground. The smell of blood could be felt.

The suddenly one after another the lights in the hall lit up. Now they could clearly see the plain concrete walls and the dark green dirty carpet on the floor. Then it began. The sirens sounded loud and clear. The doors started pealing of the walls leaving no entrance after they vanished. Blood was flowing down the walls. The carped crumbled away leaving metal bars under their feet. Then the lights exploded loudly and the ceiling was once again engulfed by darkness.

"This is bad'' Tom said looking around.

"What is this place?" Emilia was starting to panic again.

"I told you before. This place changes sometimes. " the boy reminded her.

"How long will this last?" Samantha asked.

"I don't know. Last time it wasn't long. We should just keep moving"

Tom walked first. A very uneasy Emilia in the middle and Samantha in the back. There weren't any monsters around and it was much easier to see. Samantha was lost in her own thoughts. She heard Tom say something about the room being close but didn't pay much attention.

"Samantha! Look out!" Tom shouted.

The girl looked at him confused. The she felt something behind her. She turned around and froze. The creature behind her was huge. It was tall. Very tall and had a strong male body. It was naked apart from the bloody apron tied around its waist and neck and the black leather boots and gloves. Its face was hidden by a large rusted metal pyramid. There were no holes or cracks in it but the girl sensed the thing was looking at her. Samantha couldn't move. She knew she had to run but something was holding her in place. All she could do was stare at where the creature's eyes should have been.

Samantha only came back to reality when Tom dragged her away. Then she heard the sound of something heavy and metal hit the ground. But the boy didn't stop. They kept running.

"I think we lost him" Tom said when they stopped." It wasn't this big before. I swear." The boy said" it changed somehow. And what's strange is that it didn't came after me. It was after you Sam.

"Me?"

"Last time he was after me." Tom said." And it didn't look like that"

"I'm scared" Emilia exclaimed.

"Don't worry. The room 539 is just around the corner. Let's get the key and leave this place"

They turned the corner and easily found the room. The key was in plain sight on coffee table in front of a not working TV. Those were the only two furniture in the room. There were also two large holes in the floor next to the table. Tom and Emilia went to get the key and suddenly the TV switched on. She saw the same creature that attacked her moments ago.

"What the fuck?!"Was all Tom managed to say. While he was looking at the screen a Leaper jumped out of the hole wrapped itself around him and then jumped back into the hole.

Before Samantha could pull out her gun and shoot the monster another one grabbed Emilia and disappeared in the hole. Then the sound of sirens rang trough the air. Then everything reverted back to normal. The holes vanished and furniture appeared. A red couch and a closet in the far corner. The TV wasn't even plugged in. and the key was right where it was. But now she was all alone.

Samantha fell back against the wall and let herself slide down. She sat there staring into the spot where her friends disappeared. Now she had to face the one thing she feared more than anything. Loneliness.


	5. Chapter 5

Samantha cried. She didn't know what else to do. She told herself that as long as Emilia was with her they'll be ok. Now both Tom and Emilia were gone. A voice in her head told her to get out of this place , that it wasn't safe to stay there. But she couldn't move.

She wasn't how long she sat there until she finally noticed things in the room again. There was a door that led into what was supposed to be the bedroom. The girl got up and dragged her feet there. Her body was stiff from not moving for a long time. She fell on the bed and fell asleep.

In her sleep she could hear voices but didn't understand what they were saying. Then one sound stood out. A boy was crying. Samantha was a little kid again. She walked towards the crying boy. His back was turned to her so she couldn't see his face.

"Why" the boy said "Why did you do this to me?"

Samantha woke up. The room was slightly brighter than before. It must have been day time. She thought about that dream. The girl could swear it wasn't a dream but a memory. A memory from kindergarten. She knew she went to kindergarten as a little kid but she didn't remember anything from it. Until now that is.

She was still too scared to leave the apartment. And there was a small chance that the creatures might come back and take her. Maybe she could see her friends again and they could all escape. That is if her friends were still alive. Samantha continued to explore the apartment. There was a dead man hanging from the ceiling in the bathroom. What surprised her was that he was human and not a creature. The man was wearing priest robes so Samantha assumed he was a priest. The man was holding something in his hand. Reluctantly the girl took it. It was a key. With it she unlocked on of desk drawers in the bedroom. In it was a journal.

"September 21st.

It has been almost a year since they have arrived into our town. At first the people paid them no mind but now I have noticed that less and less people come to the church. These new comers have a religion of their own. I suspect some of the town's people wanted to try something new and decided to turn a false god. I worry not. People grow tired of new things very easily. Soon all the lost children will come back for there is no god more forgiving than our lord."

"October 3rd

Rumors reached me that the mayor has allowed them to build their own church on the outskirts of Silent Hill. I also noticed something weird. It seems since the arrival of those people our citizens began to disappear. It has happened before but since a year ago it is constantly happening. It also noticed that only those who come to church are the ones who vanish. I suspect it they might be involved in this."

"October 19th

Only two people came to church today! I can't believe that this new religion has spread so quickly. It's spreading like the plaque. And it's beginning to change our fare town. People are still diapering. The remaining ones became weary and unfriendly. People these days won't say so much as a hello to each other. And this cursed fog. It's been days since I've seen the sun. And people are whispering about strange creatures in the woods. I wonder…."

"December 1st

Nobody comes to church these days. Well at least not to this one. Things in this town are getting worse. The roads have fallen apart. No one knows how this happened. Overnight a huge abyss appeared where the road out of town used to be. We have been cut off from the surrounding world. The fog still hasn't cleared. More and more people claim to have seen strange creatures. It seems they are coming closer. I need to find out what is going on here. "

"December 7th

I have been to their church. I still cannot believe the horrors I have witnessed. They are all madmen there. Calling that madness religion is an insult.

I've seen the creature they call god. The sight of it makes me sick. It's the image of the devil if I've ever seen one. And the things they speak of. Communicating with the dead trough the thing they call god! Bringing those that have gone back to life!

Before my eyes they have transformed the whole place into the world of their god. And I could swear I saw hell. Now I finally understand what is going on here. I witnessed a young woman burned alive as a sacrifice and I've seen creatures crawling from every corner in that place. I need to stop them somehow"

"December 13th

The members of the Orders tried to assassinate me twice. It seems I'm the only person who hasn't fallen under their evil witch craft. And I don't intend to.

Lord forgive me , for I have failed you.

I pray to any god that listens. Thou I fear that god has forsaken this place. Whoever reads this I ask of you only one thing. Stop them. Stop them before their madness consumes the whole world. Stop them, for I no longer can….. ''

"So this Order is responsible for the things going on in this town" Samantha thought" Maybe Tom and Emilia are still alive. If I could get to this church maybe I could save them from becoming sacrifices. "

The girl took out all of her school books and put the journal in her bag. When she went into the living room to pick up the guns friends left behind she saw something walk out of the bath room. It was the ghost of the priest. He reached out his hand and vanished. Samantha noticed something on the floor. It was a golden chain with a cross on it. Words " Last Hope" carved on the cross. The girl put it around her neck. When she walked into the bathroom again she noticed that the body was now gone.

Samantha left the safety of the room and turned on her flash light. Holding the flashlight in one hand and a loaded gun in the other she walked into the darkness. In her mind she tried to recall the way to the fire escape. The girl wondered if the creature she saw before would appear once she has reached her destination. As she walked through the darkness she heard creatures all around her. She even saw one right in front of her. It was tall white and muscular. Its arms were strong but its legs were small. Too small for a creature as big as that one. It didn't see her however. It crawled into a dark hallway on its stomach. Using its arms to move forward.

As she passed by the room 408 Samantha noticed that the once unreadable message was now clear on the wall. The words spray panted in red.

" Do you feel it yet?"

She ignored the confusing words and kept walking. Soon she reached the metal door that led out of the building. Samantha turned the key in the lock and the door opened. To her disappointment the escape hatch was rusted shut. The door locked itself once she entered.

Suddenly the sound of sirens rang through the air.

"Not again" the girl thought.

The room became red like before. The entrance door disappeared leaving bare walls. A stairway appeared in the floor. Metal and rusted stairs that looked like they would fall apart any moment. However this seemed to be the only way out.

One step at a time Samantha went down the seemingly infinite stairs. There was nothing but darkness around her. Thou sometimes she would see flashes of red. Like there was fire burning beneath. Finally the stairs ended. She passed through another door and found herself in another location.

At first it was dark even with her flashlight on. The a lamp above her head lit up. The place she was in was something between a subway and a sewer. There were leaky pipes on the ceiling and sounds of running water. The dim light illuminated something large few steps away. As she came closer the object appeared to be an ambulance. A rusted one and burnt in the back. Then another light lit up ant she could see a double glass door. On the wall there was a spray panted message.

"To Hell" it said and an arrow pointed to the door.

"I'm already in hell" Samantha thought.

As she walked thought the door the sirens on the ambulance went on and it burst into flames. The world began to return to its normal state and Samantha found herself and the reception desk of a hospital.

(New chapter. Sorry it took so long. I was in Germany. In the mountains. In a small miner town. It was kind of scary. Specially those evenings when the fog would descend from the mountains. The streets were empty most of the time so I got a good feel of what Silent Hill feels like in real life.

Hope you all had a great summer holiday as well. Please read and review)


	6. Chapter 6

The reception looked almost normal. There was a huge blood stain behind the reception desk and two hospital beds rolled out to where the waiting seats should have been. Other than that it was ordinary. White walls, chess tiles on the floor and the place was well lit. However the hallways were dark. There was one hall on the right and one in front of the entrance door where Samantha stood.

Suddenly there was a loud noise of a door slamming open. Silhouettes moved it the hall in front of the girl. They moved slowly and the sound of heels clicking could be heard as they approached. Samantha pulled out her gun and prepared to fire. Once the monsters stepped into the light she could see them clearly. There was three of them. They had no faces like all other creatures but unlike those she saw before they were female, and wore disturbingly revealing nurse outfits. Not waiting to find out what their way of attack was Samantha shot one aiming in the head. The thing leaned forward and then suddenly fell on the floor and died, its legs spread wide. She quickly took down the other two Nurses.

After some consideration Sam decided to take the hall that was on her right instead of the one that the monsters came from. The Nurses were easy to kill but if she had to fight against a group of them things could go bad. She noticed the nurse like monsters had sharp claws and she didn't want to know what they would feel like. However it soon turned out the hall she chose was a dead end. There were two doors only. One into the operating room, which was locked. The other door was open and lead into a small medical supply closet. Samantha grabbed a first aid kit and some painkillers, just in case. Her friends could be badly hurt after all. If they were still alive. The teen quickly perished the thought and went back to the reception.

As soon as she got back to the well lit reception area she noticed something was different. The monsters she killed moments ago were gone. There was a bloody train on the floor, as if something had been dragged off. And that trail led right into the hall before Samantha. She did not want to know who or what did that but a feeling in her gut said she will have to find out.

Taking carefull steps she walked into the darkness of the hall. It wasn't as dark as the hotel had been. The light coming from the reception made it easy enough to see. One door on the left was wide open. Samantha assumed it was the same room the Nurses came out off. She went in to take a closer look. It appeared to be a lounging area. The wallpapers were a sandy brown color, the tiles were the same as chess board patters as the hall. There bookshelves filled with medical books, a small coffee table, an old and worn out green couch. There was a computer desk with a light grey personal computer on it. Samantha sat down on the chair and turned the computer on. To her surprise it worked. The screen lit up and a bright.

"Please enter the password or put your ID card into the scanner, to continue" said the message on the screen.

Samantha got up and looked around. There weren't any ID cards here. She guessed she'll have to find one. As the girl continued to explore the hall she found most of the rooms locked. The light from the reception was no longer enough since she walked further from it. She took out her flashlight and turned it on. The hall reached a crossroad. She quickly flashed some light in all four directions. She didn't see any monsters, which was probably a good thing. However the halls were the same no matter where she looked. The same light grey walls and tiles. One could get lost in here quickly without a map. And Samantha didn't have one. Nor did she have anything to make one with.

Suddenly the flashlight illuminated blood on the floor. It was the same blood trail from the reception. Having nothing better to do Sam began following it. She was carefull. Stopping to turn of the flashlight and listen. Everything was calm so far. The trail led her to the left of the crossroad and to the hall where the doctor offices were. The blood went on to nearly the end of the hall then it slid under a door. It was a wooden door with a large glass window in it. The tile with the name said "Dr. R.J. Sullivan".

Samantha approached the door and froze in her tracks. She could see into the room trough the glass window in the door. It was in there. The thing from the hotel. Holding one of those nurse monsters by her ankles he was pounding into her corps like crazy. Samantha felt something rising from her stomach. Forcing it down she started to slowly back away from the door. The last thing she wanted was to end up like the Nurse. Samantha turned around and ran into the dark afraid that the creature might come after her.

Once she was out of breath she stopped. Only now she realized she was completely lost. How many turns did she make? Was it left or right? She wasn't sure. The hall she was hiding in looked no different from the rest. She felt tired from running but wasn't sure if it was safe to rest for a longer period of time. Knowing that the monster from the hotel followed her here made the teen feel uneasy. She wished she could put more distance between her and the Pyramid Thing. She turned on the flash light and briefly looked around. The light illuminated a stair leading to the upper floor.

"Perfect" Samantha thought.

She climbed the stairs to the second floor. The stairs went on for what looked like another three floors but the girl decided to check out the second one at first. She found an empty room near the stairs. It looked like a child's room. The beds were made of wood and really low. There was three of them. Samantha sat down on the one at the end of the room. She felt even more tired for some reason. As if this place was draining her. She put her head on the small pillow, her legs still hanging over the edge of the bed. Samantha only wanted to rest her eyes for a few minutes it was not at all her intension to fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Samantha woke up with a start. It took her a while to realize where she was. Then slowly it all came back to her. The letter from her father, her friends going missing, the monsters. She sat up in bed.

"Dad, are you really in this town?" the girl thought to herself" Was that letter really from you? Something doesn't feel right." Samantha got up.

She got out of the hospital room and into the hallway. It was completely dark in the hall. The girl searched her bag for a flashlight, then she remembered her friends warning that some monsters are attracted to the light.

"But that way I'll at least won't bump into one those things in the dark." She considered her options pulling a gun out.

The line of pale gold light shone onto the dirt covered floor. Apart from old wheel chairs and hospital beds the hall seemed empty. But Samantha could not shake off the feeling of uneasiness . she was all alone, yet she the feeling as if something was breathing down her neck didn't leave her. as she wandered the dark hallway of the Brookhaven hospital. In the end the hall split. On the right was a dead end the left path led to a broken down elevator and straight , was a to yet another hall.

As she crossed the broken double door the girl felt the unpleasant feeling becoming stronger. Suddenly she stopped and turned her flash light off. The teen thought she heard movement nearby. Suddenly the silence was interrupted by the sound of a door slamming. The sound came from above her head.

"There's somebody in the upper floor" the girl was debating with herself wither she should investigate it or not." First I need to find a stair way.

She began walking but soon stopped dead in her tracks. Something flashed in her right. She turned but saw nothing. As the light illuminated an empty hall. Then something moved on the left. She turned faster this time but didn't get a good enough look at the thing. It was smaller than her and pale and very fast. She sensed movement again and shot into the dark a couple of times. All seemed calm but the feeling of dread remained.

"What in the hell was that." She thought to herself

As she wandered the winding halls Samantha found herself lost. Everything in that hospital looked the same. She could not tell if she had entered a new hall or if she passed that way before. She was feeling weary and the constant feeling of dread was exhausting. It felt like she had entered and endless maze. She just wanted to get off of this damned floor but the all stair ways seemed to have disappeared.

"This is absurd" the teenager thought to herself" I know there was a stairway here" She was now back at the room she had taken a nap in. She had previously entered the floor through a stair way located next to the room, however there nothing but a flawless wall there now.

"What the fuck is going on here? "

Entering the room on the opposite side she found another set of children beds. On one of them was drawing of two girls and what looked like a maze. One of the girls was all painted in red and had something that looked like a crown on her head, the other was the same only gray. Samantha looked at the drawing then she flipped it.

"Beware the queen in red. If life is what you cherish. One , two, three and off with your head it will be. But if you seek the key to freedom take in hand the Vorpal blade and you might survive." was written on the other side of the drawing.

"Vorpal blade? Where have heard that?" Samantha thought for a while.

She sat down the bed and felt something hard under the covers. It was a book.

"Alice in wonderland?" Samantha picked up the book and flipped a few pages. Another drawing fell out.

It was a drawing of the girl in gray holding a large knife in her hand. On the other side of the page was the number "636"

"Could this knife be the Vorpal blade?" Samantha thought "636, what could that possibly mean?" She left the room to inspect it's number. To her disappointment the rooms on this floor started only from two hundred." So it's not a room number, then" the though giving a disappointed sigh." Getting out of here will not be easy"


End file.
